Love is Memory or Mystery?
by Qamara Risa Li Atoda
Summary: Hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat dan sederhana yang penuh rasa canggung satu sama lain. Pertemuan yang sangat lama, sekitar dua belas tahun yang lalu. Namun keduanya yakin bahwa sosok yang mereka temui adalah cinta pertama mereka dan bisa jadi cinta sejati nantinya. Apakah sebuah keyakinan akan mempertemukan mereka kembali?/"Cinta itu... memori."/"Cinta itu... misteri."/
1. Chapter 1: Memory and Mystery

"Apa itu cinta dalam pandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?" Itulah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan seorang wartawan sebuah saluran televisi ternama di Jepang. Wartawan itu sedang mewawancarai seorang aktor muda yang tengah naik daun dalam karirnya.

Laki-laki itu**–**Uchiha Sasuke menerima microfon yang diberikan oleh sang wartawan dan bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Kini dia tengah duduk santai di tengah-tengah _break shooting_-nya.

"Cinta itu adalah… memori," jawab Sasuke seraya tersenyum tipis. Membuatnya tampak seperti remaja sukses yang sempurna.

Sang wartawan menggelengkan kepalanya sejenak. Berusaha bersabar untuk menggali informasi dari aktor yang kini sedang digandrungi oleh gadis remaja di luar sana. Artikel tentang Uchiha Sasuke akan sangat laku di pasaran dan menaikkan rating majalah tempatnya bekerja.

"Memori? Apa maksudnya?" Wartawan itu kembali bertanya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum. Senyum kali ini membuatnya tampak jauh lebih tampan dibanding saat dia memasang wajah datarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

******Story ****© Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

June 19th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Memory and Mystery

Seorang gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang tengah memberesi isi tasnya. Saat ini pekerjaannya sudah selesai dan ia akan segera pulang ke apartemennya. Haruno Sakura adalah dokter spesialis anak di Tokyo _Hospital_.

"Sakura, kau menolaknya?" tanya perempuan beriris _aquamarine_ tanpa basa-basi pada sahabat merah jambunya.

Sakura menoleh pada sahabatnya–Ino dengan tatapan kesal. Sahabat pirangnya itu selalu saja mengagetkannya. "Apa?"

"Inuzuka. Kau menolak Inuzuka Kiba?" Ino memperjelas pertanyaannya. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura dan menempatkan dirinya berdiri tepat di hadapan gadis itu.

"Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura balik, masih setia memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas selempangnya. Sekelebat bayangan saat pemuda bergigi runcing tadi memintanya menjadi kekasihnya masih terngiang di benaknya.

"Ayolah, _Forehead_. Sudah berapa kali kau menolak laki-laki? Mau sampai kapan kau berstatus _single_ seperti ini? Pacaran saja belum pernah," ucap gadis kekasih Shimura Sai tanpa jeda.

"Terserah apa katamu, _Pig_!" balas Sakura enteng.

Ino menghela napas pasrah. Percuma saja memberitahu Sakura yang keras kepala dan selalu merasa dirinya benar. Ino sendiri bahkan bingung, kenapa sampai saat ini Sakura tidak juga tertarik berpacaran.

Apa Sakura belum menemukan tipenya?

Apa Sakura ingin mengejar karirnya?

Dan kemungkinan terparah… Apa Sakura tidak suka laki-laki?

Gadis Yamanaka itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menepis pemikiran terakhirnya. "Kau mau pulang, 'kan?" Sakura mengangguk.

Sembari menunggu Sakura yang masih sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, Ino meraih majalah yang tergeletak di meja Sakura seraya mulai mendudukkan dirinya. Membuka lembar demi lembar halaman majalah itu sampai matanya menemukan bacaan yang pas.

"Artikel ini menarik. Bagi Uchiha Sasuke cinta adalah memori," ucap Ino membaca judul salah satu artikel di majalah itu.

"Hmm, menarik," komentar Sakura singkat.

Beberapa menit Ino membaca majalah itu sampai tiba-tiba ia bangkit dan mendekati Sakura. "Sakura, sudah selesai belum?"

"Sudah, ayo pulang!" ajak Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu. Kalau menurut pandanganmu sendiri, cinta itu apa?"

Sakura membenarkan letak tas selempangnya. "Pertanyaanmu itu _absurd_, Ino. Petir apa yang menyambarmu?"

Gadis yang merupakan seorang Kepala Bangsal Edelweiss itu terkekeh. "Hahahaha, tak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu, semua orang pasti punya pandangan, 'kan?"

"Baiklah, aku kembalikan pertanyaanmu. Menurutmu, cinta itu apa?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangannya.

Ino langsung menyusul Sakura dan menyamakan langkahnya. "Umm, cinta itu realitas."

"Realitas?" tanya Sakura sambil melirik sahabat pirangnya.

"Ya, sebuah kenyataan bahwa aku benar-benar bisa berada di samping Sai-kun dan menemainya sampai akhir." Yamanaka Ino menjawab sambil terus berjalan di samping Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum senang melihat kebahagiaan Ino. "Semoga kau bahagia, _Pig_."

"Kau bisa saja membuatku senang. Sekarang giliranmu, jawab!" tuntut Ino seraya memasukkan ponselnya dan fokus pada Sakura.

Sembari menerawang, Sakura bergumam lirih. Namun masih dapat didengar oleh Ino. "Cinta itu… misteri."

**FLASHBACK ON**

Sakura kecil yang masih berumur sekitar sepuluh tahun sedang berjalan sendirian di taman kota. Ia bosan menunggu ibunya yang sedang bercakap dengan teman lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu.

"Huaaa…!"

Gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu menajamkan telinganya ketika mendengar suara tangisan. Ia terus mencari-cari asal suara itu dan irisnya berhasil menemukan sosok berambut biru dongker yang tengah duduk memeluk lututnya di balik semak-semak.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" tanyanya polos.

"…"

Tak ada jawaban. Sakura mendekati bocah laki-laki itu dan berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya. "Nih, pakai saputanganku."

Laki-laki yang sepertinya seumuran dengan Sakura itu meraih saputangan biru yang diberikan oleh gadis berambut merah jambu yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

"…"

"Namaku Sakura. Kamu siapa?"

"Sa-ku-ra," batin laki-laki itu dalam hati. Perlahan ia mengusap air matanya.

"–ra! Sakura!" Sakura menoleh ketika mendengar suara ibunya yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia lalu bangkit dan membenarkan roknya yang sedikit kusut.

"Siapapun namamu, kamu tidak boleh bersedih lagi. Simpan saputangan itu baik-baik ya, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi," ucap Sakura tanpa menghilangkan senyum manisnya. Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan laki-laki itu, menghampiri ibunya yang pasti sudah selesai dengan obrolannya.

Dan hari itu, di bawah langit yang bertaburan bintang, dua orang bocah berbeda gender yang sedang berada di tempat berbeda tengah memandang ke atas sembari menggumamkan kalimat yang sama…

"_Dia adalah cinta pertamaku."_

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Itulah kenapa cinta adalah memori untuk Sasuke. Bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah sukses meniti karirnya di dunia hiburan, cinta adalah memori. Sebuah memori yang tak akan terlupakan jika ia mengingat pertemuannya dengan gadis manis berambut merah muda itu.

Ia takkan lupa hari itu. Hari yang membuatnya tak bisa berhenti memikirkan sosok itu. Bahkan sampai sekarang, saputangan pemberian gadis itu masih tersimpan di dalam dompetnya. Entah sudah berapa umurnya dia tetap tak memiliki kekasih, itu tak masalah. Ia tetap menunggu gadis itu, percaya bahwa gadis _pink_ itu adalah takdirnya. Lucu? Memang.

Dan untuk Sakura, Haruno Sakura menganggap bahwa cinta adalah misteri. Adalah suatu misteri ketika ia bertemu dengan laki-laki yang bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun walaupun dia sudah mengoceh panjang lebar.

Namun laki-laki beriris kelam itu berhasil membuat pipinya memanas jika mengingatnya. Nama lelaki itu saja sangat misteri. Ia sendiri tak mengerti hal apa yang nantinya bisa mempertemukan mereka lagi mengingat Sakura sendiri tak mengerti namanya. Sakura juga tak terlalu yakin laki-laki itu akan mengingat namanya dan menyimpan saputangan pemberiannya.

Tapi ia yakin satu hal, ia merasa bahagia dengan hanya memikirkannya. Ia bahkan masih menunggu laki-laki itu. Berharap laki-laki tampan itu adalah orang yang akan menemaninya sampai akhir. Terlalu drama bukan keinginan seorang Haruno Sakura?

Biarkan Sakura tetap menunggu apa yang menjadi pilihannya dan menolak semua laki-laki yang memintanya menjadi kekasihnya–Kiba, Shino, Lee. Begitu juga Sasuke, biarkan dia terus-menerus mencari gadis pemilik nama Sakura dan pemberi saputangan biru itu. Karena kita di sini sama-sama tahu, baik Sasuke maupun Sakura, keduanya saling menunggu satu sama lain meskipun mereka sama sekali tak mengerti akan hal itu. Menunggu keajaiban mempertemukan mereka kembali setelah selama dua belas tahun tak bertemu.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Uchiha Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Ia baru saja selesai dengan _photoshoot _untuk membintangi sebuah _cover_ majalah. Dia masih setia meminum jus tomat yang diberikan asistennya, ya… sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

"…"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"…"

"Hn, aku segera kesana."

Sang asisten yang bernama Karin langsung menyadari perubahan raut muka Sasuke. Ia yang sudah menjadi asisten Sasuke cukup lama mengerti, sesuatu pasti terjadi.

"Uchiha-san, apa yang terjadi?"

"Itako kecelakaan. Tertabrak mobil, bodoh sekali," umpat Sasuke kesal.

Itako adalah putra dari kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Konan. Itachi sudah meninggal sekitar dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan. Semenjak Itachi meninggal, Konan menjadi depresi dan berakhir di Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Jadilah sekarang Itako menjadi tanggungannya. Ayah atau ibunya bahkan tak mau peduli, beliau malah menyalahkan Konan atas meninggalnya Itachi. Sampai-sampai Fugaku dan Mikoto tak mau mengakui Itako sebagai cucu mereka.

Ia tahu betul kenapa kedua orang tuanya sangat terpukul atas kepergian Itachi. Uchiha sulung itu adalah keturunan Uchiha yang diyakini dapat menangani Uchiha Corp. Sasuke sendiri sadar, dirinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan dunia bisnis. Ia lebih memilih terjun ke dunia hiburan.

Sasuke ingat betul bagaimana Itachi meninggal. Dia kecelakaan karena mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi gara-gara Konan menelepon dengan panik dan mengatakan Itako demam tinggi. Alhasil mobil yang Itachi kendarai menabrak truk dari arah berlawanan, nyawanya tidak tertolong setelah satu jam di ICU.

"Baiklah, kita harus ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Karin.

"Biar aku sendiri."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

TAP TAP TAP

Langkah panjang Sasuke jelas terdengar di koridor Tokyo _Hospital_. Dia sedang memacu langkahnya untuk mencapai Ruang UGD. Ketika ia sudah sampai, irisnya menangkap sosok pembantunya–Ayame yang sedang tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

Ayame langsung beranjak begitu melihat majikannya datang. Sasuke langsung mencengkram kedua bahu Ayame dan meggoncangkannya seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Itako, eh? Bukankah aku telah menggajimu dengan cukup agar kau menjaganya selama aku pergi?" tanya Sasuke tegas dan penuh penekanan.

"Maaf, tuan. Tuan muda lepas dari pengawasan saya," jawab Ayame takut-takut.

Sasuke hampir saja kembali menyuarakan sumpah serapahnya sampai seorang dokter keluar dari ruang penanganan Itako.

"Uchiha-san, tolong jaga sikap Anda, ini rumah sakit," ucap dokter bersurai merah muda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Ia tak mau. Bukan, ia benar-benar tidak mau jika hal serupa terjadi pada Itako seperti yang terjadi pada Itachi.

"Kau orang tuanya?"

Sasuke menggeleng. "Bukan, tapi aku yang bertanggung jawab atas Itako."

"Baiklah. Karena benturan yang cukup keras, ada pendarahan di kepalanya. Untuk sementara waktu kita tunggu sampai dia sadar. Kau boleh menengoknya. Saya permisi," pamit dokter muda itu dan melenggang pergi.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek, untuk sementara waktu dia bisa bernapas lega mendengar kabar keponakannya itu. Ia hampir saja masuk ke dalam Ruang UGD sampai ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Rambutnya merah muda," gumam Sasuke lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Ini fict apa lagi orz? Baiklah, setelah menamatkan fict MC Fortune, saya berinisiatif membuat fict SasuSaku baru yang sepertinya akan menjadi panjang. Ini baru chapter satu, masih sangaaat pendek karena saya ingin meminta pendapat readers. Tapi apapun pendapat kalian, fict ini akan tetap saya lanjutkan. _Last but not least_, saya mengganti penname saya. Penname lama: Qamara-chan Hyuuga. **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


	2. Chapter 2: When Know The Name

Krieet…

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar rawat Itako. Dia menatap wajah pucat keponakannya dengan muka datarnya. Bocah laki-laki yang terbaring itu terlihat tak berdaya dengan perban putih yang melilit kepalanya. Sasuke baru saja pulang ke rumahnya untuk membersihkan dirinya dan kembali lagi untuk menjaga Itako.

Sudah sekitar sembilan jam tapi bocah berambut hitam itu tetap tak kunjung sadar seakan menikmati bunga tidurnya.

"Ngh~ Pusing…"

Mendengar lenguhan itu, Sasuke yang sedang memperhatikan Itako langsung berdiri dari duduknya.

"Itako, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Laki-laki berumur enam tahun itu mengerjapkan matanya. "Sasuke-nii, aku dimana?"

"Tenanglah, ini di rumah sakit," ucap Sasuke menenangkan. Ia lalu memencet tombol untuk memanggil dokter kemari.

Tak perlu waktu lama dan dokter yang tadi menangani Itako masuk ke kamar rawat beserta seorang suster di belakangnya.

"Permisi, Uchiha-san. Biarkan saya memeriksa keadaannya," ucap Sakura dengan sopan. Sasuke lalu memberikan tempat bagi dokter itu untuk memeriksa keponakannya.

Dokter muda itu–Sakura mengeluarkan stetoskop dan senter. Ia memeriksa detak jantung dan kedua mata Itako sedangkan sang suster menuliskan hasilnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Sasuke setelah melihat dokter bersurai merah muda itu selesai memeriksa Itako.

"Sejauh ini perkembangannya baik. Sedikit pusing memang sangat wajar, tidak ada penyakit yang serius. Keponakan Anda bisa pulang hari ini," jelas Sakura.

"Syukurlah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Itu sudah menjadi tugas kami."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

******Story ****© Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

June 26th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2: When Know The Name

"Sakura, aku lapar," keluh Ino seraya memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan.

"Dasar! Mau makan apa?" tanya Sakura seraya beranjak dari kegiatan menontonnya dengan pipinya yang sengaja digembungkan.

Ino tertawa cekikikan. "Apa saja yang kau punya," jawab Ino setengah berteriak agar Sakura yang sudah berada di dapur bisa mendengarnya.

Ini memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sakura dan Ino, berkumpul jika malam tiba sambil melepas penat setelah seharian bekerja. Gadis pirang itu kini sedang menonton serial televisi bersama Sakura, setidaknya lebih asyik daripada menonton sendirian. Kebetulan apartemen Sakura dan Ino memang bersebelahan, itu juga permintaan Sai agar Sakura bisa membantu kekasihnya jika membutuhkan bantuan dan juga sebaliknya.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Ino, bisa tolong bukakan pintunya? Aku sedang sibuk," perintah Sakura dari dapur.

Dengan malas Ino bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Ya, ya, ya."

Cklek

Begitu pintu telah dibuka, tampak gadis cantik berambut pirang terurai yang terlihat marah sambil memegangi perutnya yang rata.

"Teman Sakura, ya? Silakan masuk aku panggilkan Sakura," ucap Ino ramah.

Namun ketika Ino hendak pergi meninggalkan gadis itu, pergelangan tangannya ditahan dengan sangat kuat. "Aku bukan teman Sakura. Aku ke sini untuk bertemu denganmu."

Ino tertawa dengan nada mengejek seraya melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar. "Lucu sekali. Seorang gadis tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Sakura dan mengatakan ingin bertemu denganku. Apa aku sedang menonton opera sabun? _You made my day._" Ino terdiam menunggu tanggapan dari gadis itu.

"Jauhi Sai!" ucap gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sebelum Ino memprotes, gadis itu langsung melanjutkan, "Namaku Shion. Aku kekasih Sai dan janin di dalam kandunganku ini adalah anak Sai."

"Kekasih Sai? Hahaha, lalu kau sebut diriku ini apa? Aku kekasih Sai, brengsek!"

"Terserah, jika kau tak percaya kau bisa tanyakan sendiri pada kekasihmu itu! Permisi."

BLAM

Gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu langsung menutup pintu apartemen Sakura dengan keras. Rasanya baru kemarin ia merasa sangat bahagia memiliki Sai yang akan menemaninya sampai akhir, tapi kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi begini. Sakura yang mendengarnya langsung mempercepat kegiatan memasaknya. Begitu selesai memasak, Sakura membawa Yakimono yang baru selesai dipanggang untuk dimakan bersama.

"Ino, aku membuat Yakimono untuk makan malam kita berdua. Ayo makan," ajak Sakura bersemangat sambil terus memandangi hasil masakannya tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini Ino tengah duduk di depan televisi sambil memeluk lututnya.

Melihat Ino, Sakura mendekati sahabatnya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Hey, ada apa denganmu?" Ino menggeleng lemah.

"Bagaimana dengan tamuku?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang kini sudah berair. "Sakura, hiks…" Gadis berkucir itu langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura.

Sakura yang saat ini belum tahu persis apa yang terjadi hanya bisa menenangkan Ino. Mengelus punggungya lembut seraya berkata, "Ceritakan pada sahabatmu."

"…Sai jahat! Seorang gadis datang kesini, dia mengaku kekasih Sai, dia mengaku Sai menghamilinya!" sembur Ino tanpa jeda.

_Whe__ne__ver sang my songs__, o__n the stage on my own__. __Whenever said these words, __w__ishing they would be heard__…_

Begitu melihat nama 'Sai' yang tertera di layar ponselnya, Ino langsung menerima telepon itu. "Jangan hubungi aku lagi!" Hanya satu kalimat lalu Ino memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ssshh, tenangkan dirimu, Ino. Selesaikan masalah ini dengan kepala dingin," ujar Sakura lembut. Meskipun Sakura tak berpengalaman dalam masalah percintaan, tapi dia tahu betul apa yang Ino rasakan saat ini. Dikhianati oleh orang yang sangat dicintai, itu pasti sakit sekali.

"Aku tahu, Sakura. Besok aku akan menemui Sai dan mengakhiri hubungan ini," ucap Ino mantap.

"Kau yakin?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang bercanda?" tanya Ino seraya memasang muka horornya.

"Tidak, kau tampak menyeramkan."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Haruno Sakura yang menyandang gelar sebagai dokter spesialis anak itu berjalan menuju Ruang Kepala Bangsal Edelweiss dengan jubah putihnya, sebuah stetoskop bahkan masih menggantung di lehernya. Ketika sudah sampai, ia mengetuk pintu itu.

"Masuk," jawab suara dari dalam. Dengan pelan Sakura mendorong pintu itu masuk ke dalam.

"Ino, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Ia mendekati gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu dan mengelus punggungnya pelan.

Ino mendongakkan wajahnya, ia meraih pigura foto yang memuat gambarnya dengan Sai, terlihat sangat bahagia. "Sai mengirimiku pesan, dia ingin bertemu denganku nanti saat jam makan siang. Menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Datang saja," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak siap mendengar pengakuannya," desis Ino takut.

"Mau aku temani?" tawar Sakura hangat.

Ino terdiam dan menatap sahabat merah jambunya dalam diam lalu memeluknya. "Temani aku, Sakura."

"Ya, aku akan menemanimu."

TOK TOK TOK…

"Masuk, tidak dikunci," sahut Ino setengah berteriak.

"Haruno-san, ada pasien yang membutuhkan bantuan Anda," ucap seorang suster pada Sakura.

"Baiklah, Shizune. Ino, aku pergi dulu," pamit Sakura dan melenggang pergi.

Sakura berjalan dengan langkahnya yang sedikit tergesa-gesa menuju Ruang UGD dengan Shizune di belakangnya.

Cklek

Sakura keluar dari Ruang UGD setelah sebelumnya sempat memeriksa keadaan pasien di dalam. Kedatangannya langsung disambut oleh Uchiha bungsu yang segera berdiri mendekatinya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut _dark blue_ dengan khawatir.

"Dia baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura tenang.

"Baik-baik saja? Dia menjerit histeris sambil memegang kepalanya!" Sasuke teringat bagaimana ia sangat kaget tadi pagi ketika mendengar Itako tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan. Dirinya yang sebenarnya harus melakukan _shooting stripping_ harus menundanya karena memeriksakan Itako ke rumah sakit.

"Pasca kecelakaan yang menimpa Itako, sangat wajar jika ia sering merasakan sakit di sekitar kepalanya. Masa penyembuhan memang membutuhkan waktu," jelas Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Tenang saja, Uchiha-san. Saya sudah memberi obat penghilang rasa sakit, Anda bisa menebusnya di apotek."

"Baiklah, terima kasih."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Hening.

Sesekali Sakura melirik sahabatnya yang memasang ekspresi yang sulit untuk diartikan. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berada di Restoran Takazawa sambil menunggu kekasih Ino, Shimura Sai.

"Ino, aku mau ke toilet," pamit Sakura seraya menyambar tas selempang merahnya dan berjalan menuju toilet restoran.

Usai dari toilet, Sakura bermaksud untuk kembali ke meja Ino. Namun ketika dari kejauhan Sakura melihat Ino yang sedang bicara serius dengan Sai, ia kemudian duduk di meja lain. Sepertinya untuk saat ini Ino tidak butuh dia temani.

Sakura tak memesan apapun, dia hanya duduk dengan gelisah sambil sesekali melirik meja dimana Ino dan Sai duduk berhadapan dengan muka yang sama-sama tegang. Ya, itu terjadi sampai tiba-tiba seseorang menarik kursi di seberangnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini? Semua meja penuh," ucap laki-laki itu pada Sakura.

Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki yang baru saja meminta izinnya. Ia lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling restoran dan benar saja, semua meja sudah penuh. Maklum, Restoran Takazawa adalah restoran yang tidak pernah sepi pengunjung.

"Boleh saja," jawab Sakura sembari melemparkan pandangannya pada Uchiha yang ternyata sudah duduk di seberangnya entah sejak kapan.

"Tidak memesan makanan?" tanya Sasuke menyadari meja yang masih kosong.

"Belum," sahut Sakura membenarkan.

"Mau memesan?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"Tidak, kau duluan saja," ucap Sakura sopan seraya melirik kembali pada meja Sai dan Ino.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah," tebak Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh pada laki-laki bersurai biru dongker yang berada tak jauh darinya. "Aku khawatir dengan sahabatku. Dia sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya."

"Hn. Tapi itu bukan urusanmu."

Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Ya, kau benar. Kita belum berkenalan, 'kan?"

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke, dan kau?"

Sempat terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya. Sasuke penasaran dengan sosok dokter muda di hadapannya kini, ia menaruh harapan dengan surai merah muda itu.

"Semua orang juga tahu kau Uchiha Sasuke," ujar Sakura seraya menatap intens iris _onyx_ Sasuke.

'Jika laki-laki di hadapanku ini terkejut mendengar namaku, mungkin saja dia adalah sosok yang aku temui dulu,' batin Sakura.

'Jika nama gadis ini Sakura, mungkin saja dia adalah gadis yang aku tunggu dari dulu,' batin Sasuke.

"Namaku Sakura. Haruno Sakura," ucap Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Sasuke. Namun wajah Sasuke tetap datar, membuat presentase harapan Sakura menurun.

"Senang mengenalmu," balas Sasuke datar. Kini ia sedang mati-matian menahan ekspresinya. Ia sangat kaget dengan nama gadis itu, Sakura.

'Tetap datar, mungkin dia bukan laki-laki itu. Aku terlalu berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi.'

'Sungguh, namanya Sakura. Aku terkejut, tapi aku harus bisa menahan ekspresiku.'

"Aku juga senang," jawab Sakura setenang mungkin. "Tumben aktor sepertimu makan siang tanpa manager?"

"Hn. Aku juga punya privasi," balas Sasuke datar. "Terima kasih sudah menangani keponakanku."

"Tentu saja, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, panggil saja Sasuke."

"Begitukah? Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Sasuke mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Seulas senyum terpatri di bibir Sakura. "Kalau begitu panggil aku Sakura."

Setelah sekian tahun lamanya tak bertemu, keduanya akhirnya bertemu lagi. Mungkin mereka memang tak menyadari bahwa sosok di samping mereka adalah sosok yang selama ini mereka cari dan mereka nanti. Tapi, satu sama lain menyadari akan sinyal-sinyal yang ada. Entah kapan mereka akan menyadari, hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya, bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Akhirnya chapter 2 update, walaupun pendek semoga tidak mengecewakan. Maaf sebelumnya tidak memberitahu bahwa akan ada **_**slight**_** SaiIno. Konflik SaiIno berakhir di chapter 3 dan selanjutnya akan fokus ke SasuSaku. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah berkenan review di chapter 1 dan juga silent readers.**

**NururuFauziaa:** Iya, ganti penname nih. Hehe, makasih ya :)

**Kumada Chiyu:** Ini udah lanjut ya :)

**hyuashiya:** Hehehe, ini udah update ya :)

**Eysha CherryBlossom:** Iya, ganti penname nih. Kayaknya chapter ini juga pendek lagi, maaf ya :)

**HappoZaey:** Entahlah, saya belum tahu pasti akan ending di chapter berapa. Tapi semoga tidak lebih dari sepuluh chapter. Ini udah update ya :)

Lynn Sasuke(x2): Ini udah lanjut. Semoga yaa :)

Guest: Makasih. Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih udah nunggu :)

**Nawaki Riji: **Iya, terlintas gitu aja. Habis ngga bisa bikin yang ngenes, cukup RL aja yang ngenes XD

**nishikinoau15:** Belum tahu pasti ending di chapter berapa, semoga tidak lebih sepuluh chapter. Hehehe, terima kasih :)

**shintaiffah:** Ini udah lanjut ya :)

**annisa. alzedy:** Ini udah lanjut ya, makasih udah nunggu :)

ravenpink: Ini udah lanjut ya :)

cherryl sasa: Sasuke tahu dokter itu Sakura, tapi ngga yakin kalau itu Sakura yang dia cari :)

**Pengumuman ngga penting, baru-baru ini author update fict SasuSaku happy ending berjudul **_**Journee Speciale**_**, mungkin kalian berkenan baca dan review, thanks before :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


	3. Chapter 3: Get Jealous, Mad, and Curious

Haruno Sakura masih menyedot jus _strawberry_ miliknya. Setidaknya sampai tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang padanya dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sakura…" ucap gadis itu dengan parau.

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh dan mendapati gadis pirang sahabatnya yang sedang mati-matian menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar, namun sia-sia. "Ino, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sakura panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bisa kita pulang? Aku pusing," balas Ino sambil mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.

"Kau pusing? Baiklah, kita pulang sekarang." Gadis beriris klorofil itu segera menyambar tas selempangnya. "Sasuke, maaf aku duluan."

"Tidak masalah," jawab Sasuke cepat. Merasa tak punya pilihan selain membiarkan Sakura pergi.

Setelah Sakura berpamitan pada Sasuke, gadis itu membimbing Ino yang terlihat sangat terpukul menuju mobilnya. Kebetulan hari ini Sakura berangkat bersama Ino, bukan memakai mobil masing-masing seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di dalam mobil, Sakura melirik sahabatnya. Namun tampaknya gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu sama sekali tidak ingin diajak bicara. Dengan pelan Sakura menghidupkan mesin mobilnya sambil berkata...

"Kau berhutang cerita padaku."

Dan mobil _Fortuner_ hitam itu melaju membelah jalanan ramai Tokyo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

******Story ****© Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

July 3rd, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 3: Get Jealous, Mad, and Curious

**FLASHBACK ON**

Gadis cantik beriris _aquamarine_ itu masih setia memandang para pelayan restoran yang tengah berlalu-lalang mengantarkan pesanan. Mau tak mau ia terduduk sendirian di meja restoran ini setelah sahabat merah jambunya pamit untuk ke toilet.

"Ino, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?" Suara yang sangat familiar langsung menyeruak ke pendengarannya. Spontan Ino menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya berdiri tepat di seberang mejanya–bersama seorang gadis tentunya.

"Tidak terlalu."

Mengerti Ino tak akan mempersilakan duduk, Sai dan gadis di sampingnya kemudian duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

Hening.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ino terdiam tanpa ingin membuka pembicaraan, ia bahkan tak melirik Sai maupun Shion. Ino lebih tertarik mengalihkan pandangannya pada objek lain yang menurutnya lebih menarik daripada melihat kekasihnya duduk berdampingan dengan perempuan lain.

"Ino," panggil Sai.

"Apa?" balas Ino seraya menoleh.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Sai seraya menggenggam tangan Ino.

"Marah padamu? Seperti tidak ada hal lain saja," ketus Ino seraya menarik tangannya perlahan.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu."

"Ya, aku di sini memang butuh penjelasan. Aku kekasihmu, Sai! Dan dia, siapa dia? Selingkuhanmu?" sembur Ino tanpa jeda.

Sai menghela napas panjang dan kembali menggenggam tangan Ino, namun Ino kembali menariknya.

"Dengar, Sai! Aku benci perempuan itu, perempuan yang sudah menjadi orang ketiga dalam hubungan kita. Tapi aku juga perempuan. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi dia. Janin di dalam kandungannya membutuhkan sosok seorang ayah. Tinggalkan aku dan tanggung jawablah atas perbuatanmu!"

Seulas senyum terpatri di wajah pucat Sai. Laki-laki itu mengusap cairan bening yang mengalir dari sudut mata kekasihnya. "Hey, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau tak perlu semarah itu, ini semua hanya rekayasa."

"Rekayasa?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Shion. Dia tidak mengandung anakku," ujar Sai kalem. Sejurus kemudian Ino menatap Shion dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Ya 'kan, Shion?"

"TIDAK! Ini anak Sai!" ucap Shion berteriak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Itu bukan anakku!" tolak Sai tak terima.

"Ini anakmu Sai!"

Ino menatap kedua orang di hadapannya dengan matanya yang berair. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi perempuan paling menderita di dunia ini, tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah. Gadis Yamanaka itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ino, kau mau kemana? Kau harus percaya padaku, dia bukan kekasihku dan bayi dalam kandungannya itu bukan anakku!" ucap Sai tepat di hadapan Ino.

PLAK!

Ino melayangkan tangannya tepat pada wajah Sai, membuat Sai meringis kesakitan.

"Lupakan aku, Sai! Aku membencimu!"

Sepeninggalan Ino, Sai langsung menatap Shion dengan garang seakan meminta pertanggung jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu pada Ino? Apa maksudmu, eh?" tanya Sai setengah membentak.

"Dengar, Sai. Ucapan Ino benar, aku tak mau anak ini lahir tanpa ayah!" ucap Shion membela diri.

"Itu bukan anakku, bodoh! Aku hanya memintamu membantuku, tapi kau sama sekali tidak membantu!"

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Gadis yang bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu menatap maklum sahabatnya yang kini menangis bersedih. Ino sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya, bagaimana Sai mengkhianatinya. Sakura tahu, semua itu pasti sangat berat untuk Ino.

"Tenanglah, Ino. Keputusanmu sudah benar. Aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang lebih baik dari Sai," ucap Sakura menenangkan walaupun sejatinya ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Sai pada sahabat pirangnya. Sedikit banyak Sakura tahu, tahu bagaimana Sai memuja gadis itu siang malam. Tapi kenapa Sai seakan membuang gadis yang nyatanya dulu sangat diinginkannya begitu saja?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sudah terhitung dua belas hari sejak pertemuan Sasuke dan Sakura di Restoran Takazawa. Kini keduanya menjadi semakin dekat, bahkan sepakat menjadi teman. Meskipun Itako sudah sehat dan tak ada waktu untuk Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, Sasuke biasanya menyempatkan untuk mengajak gadis merah jambu itu untuk makan malam bersama. Mereka berdua juga tak pernah lupa untuk menghubungi satu sama lain, hubungan mereka berjalan lebih dari seorang sahabat. Mungkinkah keduanya menyadari perasaan masing-masing?

Dan… terhitung dua belas hari juga sejak Ino mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sai. Semenjak hari itu, Sai sudah tak pernah lagi menghubungi Ino. Sosoknya di hidup Ino seperti tinggal angan-angan yang mengambang. Sulit sekali bagi Ino untuk mencoba melupakan sosok yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini. Namun, tekadnya sudah kuat untuk terus berusaha agar dia bisa melanjutkan hidupnya dengan atau tanpa seorang Shimura Sai.

"_Forehead_, mampir Parsley _Bakery_, ya?"

"Ya, sudah. Ayo!"

Memang hari ini adalah hari libur nasional dan akhirnya Sakura dan Ino sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan berbelanja di _mall_, kebetulan sedang ada _big sale_ yang menggiurkan untuk para kaum hawa.

Sakura sedang menunggu Ino yang mengantri untuk membeli roti, namun tiba-tiba iris _emerald _miliknya menangkap sosok yang akhir-akhir ini menyita perhatiannya tengah berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita berambut merah.

"Sakura, kau mau yang rasa apa?" tanya Ino seraya menepuk bahu Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu menjawab tanpa menoleh. "Sama denganmu saja, _Pig_."

"Ya, sudah. Padahal kau hampir tak pernah satu selera denganku."

Bukannya selera Sakura kini sudah berubah, hanya saja kini pandangannya sedang fokus dengan sosok Sasuke yang tampak membawa beberapa tas belanja dengan seorang wanita di sampingnya. Itu cukup membuat hati kecil Sakura berteriak. Entah kenapa, jantung Sakura selalu berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika ia sedang bersama laki-laki berambut _raven _itu. Bahkan Sakura pernah berpikir, apa dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu?

Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang muncul itu masih belum ia temukan. Tapi yang jelas kini ia cemburu, marah, dan penasaran di saat yang bersamaan. Aneh, bukan?

"Aku belikan rasa coklat keju, nih," ucap Ino sembari menyodorkan sebungkus roti pada Sakura.

Sakura menerima roti itu dan mulai membukanya. "Ino, aku senang kau bisa semangat menjalani hidupmu."

Ino tertawa hambar. "Hahaha, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkanku. Bagaimanapun aku pasti bisa melupakan Sai."

Namun entah kenapa kalimat Ino barusan malah terkesan parau. Sakura mengerti, pasti bayang-bayang Sai masih terngiang di pikiran Ino. Ia tak menyalahkan sahabat pirangnya. Pantas jika Ino tak semudah itu melupakan Sai. Sakura yang hanya bertemu sekali dengan sosok misterius di masa lalu saja tidak begitu saja melupakannya, apalagi yang sudah menjalani hubungan selama dua tahun dan harus dipisahkan dengan tidak adil.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

CKITT

Mobil _Fortuner_ hitam yang dikemudikan Sakura berhenti tepat di parkiran apartemen. Ino yang duduk di bangku penumpang langsung turun dan mengambil barang belanjaannya di bagasi. Baru saja Ino hampir memasuki lobby apartemen, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh seseorang. Sontak Ino menoleh dan mendapati Sai beserta Shion.

"Ino, kumohon dengarkan aku," pinta Sai.

"Dengarkan apa lagi, eh? Cukup, Sai! Dasar kau pembohong besar!" sahut Ino seraya melepaskan tangannya dengan kasar.

Sai mencengkram kedua bahu Ino. "Kau harus mendengarkanku!"

"Ino, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura mendekati Ino dari kejauhan, ia menyadari akan kilatan amarah yang memancar dari iris _aquamarine_ indah itu.

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum miris ke arah Sakura, senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku baik-baik saja, bisa tinggalkan kami bertiga?"

"Oh, tentu."

Setelah kepergian Sakura, Ino menatap Sai dengan intens. "Jelaskan sejelas-jelasnya agar aku bisa lekas melupakanmu!"

GREP

Tanpa aba-aba Sai langsung memeluk Ino dengan erat. Dengan sekuat tenaga Ino mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sai padanya.

"Lepaskan! Kau pikir siapa dirimu, eh?"

Merasa tak punya pilihan, Sai akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau salah paham, ini murni rekayasa. Kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada Shion, dia akan menjawab yang sejujurnya padamu."

"Kau mau mempermalukanku seperti di restoran kemarin? Apa kau tidak pu–"

"Aku salah." Ucapan Ino langsung terpotong, sontak ia menoleh ketika menyadari Shion yang berbicara. "Janin dalam kandunganku bukan anak Sai. Awalnya Sai memintaku untuk berpura-pura agar kau cemburu tapi perkataanmu di restoran kemarin membuatku sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya bayi ini nantinya lahir tanpa ayah. Aku bodoh dan berpikir bisa meminta Sai yang menjadi ayahnya. Tapi kemudian Sai membantuku agar ayah dari bayi ini mau mengakuinya, aku berterima kasih pada kekasihmu. Hanya untukmu di rela melakukan ini, kau adalah gadis yang beruntung."

Air mata Ino menetes seketika. Benarkah? Benarkah Sai rela melakukan hal semacam ini hanya untuknya? Hanya agar dirinya cemburu. Sungguh, benar-benar bodoh.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai kata-katamu?" tanya Ino meyakinkan, Shion mengangguk.

"Kuharap kau tak mau lagi jika kekasih bodohku ini menyuruhmu bersandiwara lagi." Dan kini Ino mengerti kenapa waktu itu Shion tahu dia ada di apartemen Sakura, itu pasti Sai yang memberitahu.

Setelah pengakuan itu, Shion kemudian pulang menggunakan taksi. Sedangkan Ino menawari Sai untuk mampir di apartemennya.

"Sai, aku tak mau kau melakukan hal semacam itu lagi. Kau mempermainkanku," ucap Ino manja. Kini ia sedang tidur di pangkuan Sai sambil menonton televisi.

"Tidak, cukup sekali saja. Aku hanya heran, kenapa kau tak pernah cemburu pada–" Ino langsung meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Sai. Mengisyaratkan pada laki-laki itu untuk berhenti berbicara.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sai. Kau tak perlu bukti apapun. Kau fotografer, banyak sekali model-model cantik yang bisa saja kau pacari. Tapi apa? Kau malah memilihku, seorang perawat yang kini menjadi kepala bangsal. Aku merasa beruntung bisa menjadi seseorang yang kau pilih. Aku cemburu melihatmu yang hampir setiap hari bersama model-model itu, sangat. Tapi aku mencoba membuatmu bebas. Jika aku terlalu mengekangmu, aku takut kau malah melepaskan diri dariku. Karena aku tahu, aku tak lebih cantik dari modelmu itu."

Dan hanya kepada Shimura Sai, Yamanaka Ino menjadi kurang percaya diri dengan penampilannya.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Tapi kau salah, kau lebih dan lebih cantik dari mereka. Terima kasih, Ino. Atas segalanya…"

Mungkin kalian takkan menyadari bahwa semburat merah tipis telah menghiasi pipi gadis berkucir _pony tail_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: ****Akhirnya di chapter ini konflik SaiIno sudah selesai. Mulai chapter 4 akan fokus hubungan SasuSaku, horeeee! Maaf ya kalau chapter ini flat dan feelnya ngga kerasa. Makasih buat silent readers dan yang review di chapter sebelumnyaaa XD**

**Ferona Gothloli:** Ini udah lanjut ya :)

Guest: Updatenya setiap hari kamis ya :)

**Eysha CherryBlossom:** Konflik SaiIno udah berakhir di chapter ini. Hehehe, ngga ganti penname lagi kok :)

**Hye Ra:** Ini udah lanjut ya :)

**NururuFauziaa:** Sama, aku juga pengen ngegebrak itu meja XD

**sofi asat: **Ini udah lanjut ya :)

**Miss Choshi:** Updatenya setiap hari kamis ya, ngga bisa kilat. Mulai chapter 4 bakal fokus SasuSaku deh :)

**Anka-Chan:** Iyaa, Ini udah lanjut ya :) ini udah lanjut ya :)

**Hiyashi Hana-chan:** Makasih, ini udah dilanjut ya :)

**CherrySand1:** Semoga ya. Maunya happy end atau sad end?

**Oh ya, baru-baru ini author publish fict SasuSaku happy ending buat Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri judulnya _Game and Winner_. Jika berkenan silakan mampir dan tinggalkan review :)**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


	4. Chapter 4: Tough Decision

"Wah, ternyata kekasihmu itu romantis," komentar Sakura sambil tersenyum senang. Ia baru saja mendengar cerita Ino tentang sandiwara gila yang dibuat oleh Sai.

"Sakura, dia bahkan mengatakan akan segera meresmikan pertunangan kita. Lihat cincinnya, dia memberikannya padaku tadi malam," cerocos Ino seraya memperlihatkan cincin yang melingkar di jarinya.

"Kau pasti bahagia sekali."

"Ya, aku bahagia. Ehh, kau juga cepat menyusulku, ya. Kalau bisa nanti acara pernikahan kita dilaksanakan dalam satu waktu."

Sakura menggeleng pasrah. "Kau ini, ada-ada saja."

"Aku serius, _Forehead_."

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you. Been here all along so why can't you see, you belong with me. You belong with me…_

Mengabaikan Ino yang menyetir sambil mengajaknya bicara, Sakura langsung menerima panggilan masuk dari ibunya.

"_Moshi-moshi_, ada apa kaa-san?" sapa Sakura ramah.

"…"

"Malam ini? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"…"

"Baiklah, akan aku usahakan."

Begitu panggilan terputus, Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas selempangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Makan malam keluarga."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

July 10th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 4: Tough Decision

Haruno Sakura memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di halaman rumahnya. Sesuai kesepakatan tadi pagi, malam ini Sakura harus memenuhi undangan makan malam ibunya. Karena waktu yang tak memungkinkan untuk mengganti pakaian di apartemen lebih dulu, Sakura pun hanya memakai baju yang digunakan untuk bekerja. Untung saja Sai datang menjemput Ino, jadi dia tak perlu mengantarkan sahabat pirangnya itu.

Terasa sudah lama sekali rasanya Sakura tidak pulang ke rumahnya. Karena jarak dari rumah ke Tokyo _Hospital_ yang terlampau jauh, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk membeli apartemen yang jaraknya lebih dekat. Beruntung ibu tersayangnya memberikan izin sepenuhnya.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Sakura dari ambang pintu.

Ibunya–Haruno Mebuki langsung muncul dari dapur dan menyambut Sakura dengan pelukan.

"Sakura, syukurlah kau sudah datang," ucap Mebuki lega. "Ayo, bantu kaa-san memasak di dapur."

Hening.

Keadaan di ruang makan cenderung sangat hening. Semua mata tertuju pada seorang gadis beriris _emerald_ yang duduk manis di kursinya. Sebelumnya semua tampak biasa, ternyata ayah dan ibunya mengundang keluarga Uzumaki untuk makan malam bersama. Namun Sakura sama sekali tak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan mereka. Dan setelah Sakura mengerti, semuanya langsung berubah. Sungguh, Sakura tak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana setelah mendengar kalimat ayahnya. Kalimat yang mampu membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Setelah kami para orang tua berdiskusi. Kami sepakat untuk menjodohkan kalian, Naruto dan Sakura. Bagaimana, Sakura?"

Gadis musim semi itu melirik laki-laki berambut _spike_ di seberangnya. Laki-laki yang ia yakini bernama Naruto. Jadi, dia harus menikah dengan laki-laki itu? Akan jadi bagaimana hidupnya nanti?

Tak usah pikirkan tentang nanti. Untuk saat ini saja, harus menjawab apakah Sakura? Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa nyaman setiap kali dirinya sedang bersama Sasuke. Bahkan, jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia juga sering salah tingkah dibuatnya. Namun, ia juga merasa kecewa melihat kejadian di _mall_ kemarin. Untuk itu, dia sudah memutuskan. Meskipun ini adalah keputusan yang sulit, bagaimanapun Sakura tak mau mengecewakan orang tuanya.

"Aku… menerima perjodohan ini."

Walaupun masih ada keraguan di setiap kata yang Sakura ucapkan, jawabannya barusan membuat Kizashi, Mebuki, Minato, dan Kushina tersenyum lega. Tapi tunggu, apakah Sakura tidak salah melihat?

Naruto tak tampak lega sama sekali. Dia malah terdiam dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Gadis berkucir kuda itu berjalan sambil bersenandung. Senang sekali rasanya. Ia baru saja berkencan dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Ino kemudian masuk lift dan segera menuju lantai delapan belas, tempat dimana apartemennya berada.

Ketika pintu lift terbuka, Ino langsung keluar dan berjaln menuju unit apartemennya. Saat hendak membuka pintu dengan kunci yang ada, ia melihat seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura sudah berangkat. Kalau mau menjemput kenapa tidak lebih awal?" tanya Ino. Ia mengira bahwa sosok itu adalah laki-laki yang dijodohkan dengan Sakura.

Begitu laki-laki itu menoleh dan melepas kaca mata hitamnya, Ino hanya bisa tertawa malu. "Hahahaha, kukira calon suami Sakura. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke. Untuk apa aktor terkenal sepertimu berkunjung ke apartemen perempuan, wartawan bisa memburumu."

Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke hanya khawatir dengan Sakura. Satu hari terakhir ini Sakura tak pernah mengangkat teleponnya dan membalas pesannya. Gadis itu seperti menghindarinya secara tidak langsung. Karena kebetulan Sasuke mengerti apartemen Sakura, ia bisa menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Calon suami? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sasuke, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Ino tersenyum tipis. "Ahh, kau belum tahu. Sakura dijodohkan oleh orang tuanya dengan laki-laki… ah, aku lupa namanya."

"Dijodohkan? Dan Sakura menerima perjodohan itu?"

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengerti dengan alasan kenapa gadis musim semi itu menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

"Kurasa begitu." Jeda sejenak untuk kemudian Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Malam ini dia _dinner_ dengan calon suaminya."

Dan perkataan gadis pirang di hadapannya langsung membuat tubuh Sasuke menegang. Bagaimana? Bagaimana bisa Sakura menerima perjodohan itu begitu saja? Padahal Sasuke mulai menganggap Sakura lebih dari sekedar teman, tapi Sakura dengan mudah menyepakati hal yang serius itu. Mungkinkah Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta? Jika benar… mungkinkah cinta Uchiha Sasuke bertepuk sebelah tangan?

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Alunan musik yang mengalun serta suasana kafe yang romantis mau tak mau membuat Sakura terbengong sendiri. Salahkan saja para orang tua yang tiba-tiba memesankan reservasi untuk dua orang di Soken _Café_. Alhasil Sakura harus _dinner_ bersama Naruto di kafe ini. Entah sudah berapa menit Sakura menunggu lelaki jabrik itu, tapi yang jelas dia belum juga datang.

Ketika iris teduh itu menangkap siluet kuning yang berjalan mendekati mejanya, Sakura langsung memasang ekspresi terbaiknya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat," ucap Naruto sungkan. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum manis. "Umm, apa yang mau kita bicarakan? Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari hobi?"

Mendengar nada Sakura yang dibuat-buat membuat Naruto mendesah. "Sakura, kau mencintai orang lain. Begitu juga aku."

Iris _emerald _Sakura membulat mendengarnya. Baiklah, perkataan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah. "…Apa? Apa maksudnya?"

"Kita tak seharusnya meneruskan perjodohan ini."

Sakura langsung memasang ekspresi yang seolah mengisyaratkan 'Apa kau bercanda?' pada Naruto.

Sejurus kemudian Naruto mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari dalam dompetnya. "Lihat, namanya Shion." Keterkejutan Sakura belum juga berhenti, namun Naruto terus melanjutkan. "Ini salahku, aku menghamilinya. Aku tak mengerti harus bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada orang tuaku. Dengar, aku adalah pewaris perusahaan ayahku tapi aku melakukan hal hina seperti ini."

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah sambil terus mencoba mencerna kalimat demi kalimat yang Naruto ucapkan.

"Shion?" ulang Sakura tak percaya.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Naruto menyelidik.

"Tidak. Tapi kudengar kau sempat meninggalkannya. Kau bilang kau mencintainya?"

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Ya, aku mencintainya. Sangat. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia terus mendesakku dengan memintaku menikahinya. Kau tahu bukan, ini adalah aib. Aku tak mengerti apa yang mungkin terjadi setelah keluargaku tahu aku menghamili anak orang. Aku sudah menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya, tapi dia bersikeras mempertahankannya. Sampai kemudian seorang laki-laki bernama Sai datang dan menghajarku, membuat mata hatiku terbuka untuk mendampingi dia dan anak kami."

'Sai akan melakukan apapun untuk Ino,' batin Sakura dalam hati. Tak menyangka bahwa Sai sampai melakukan hal semacam itu agar Shion mau mengaku pada Ino bahwa anak yang dikandungnya bukan anak Sai.

Naruto menatap Sakura sambil tersenyum miris. "Kau berhak mendapatkan lelaki yang lebih baik dariku, Sakura."

"Lalu kenapa kau tak menyangkal perjodohan kemarin?" desis Sakura.

"Aku ingin menyangkalnya tapi itu semua tak semudah yang kupikirkan. Orang tuaku sangat bersemangat dengan perjodohan ini, aku tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kecewanya mereka jika aku menolaknya," jelas Naruto.

"Kau benar. Kita memang seharusnya berjalan di jalan yang berbeda."

"Ya, aku akan bicara dengan orang tuaku secepatnya. Sebelum semuanya terlambat."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"_Naruto, kenapa hanya berdiri di situ? Duduklah, ibu dan ayah sedang merencanakan pernikahanmu dan Sakura."_

"_Tou-san, kaa-san, aku mau bicara."_

"_Bicaralah, nak."_

"_Ya, bicara saja."_

"_Aku tidak bisa menikahi Sakura."_

"_Kau ini bicara apa, Naruto? Kau sudah menerima perjodohan ini."_

"_Aku… Aku sudah menghamili Shion!"_

"_Apa maksumu, nak?"_

"_Seharusnya aku menikahi Shion. Aku sudah menghamilinya!"_

_PLAK_

"_Minato, tenangkan dirimu. Jangan pakai kekerasan."_

"_Maafkan aku. Aku telah mengecewakan kalian."_

"_Ayah malu padamu, tapi kau benar. Ayah akan batalkan perjodohanmu dengan Sakura. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan Sakura. Temui Sakura malam ini, minta maaf padanya. Dan pertemukan ayah dan ibu dengan gadis itu secepatnya."_

"_Terima kasih, tou-san, kaa-san."_

Haruno Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia menatap laki-laki yang duduk di seberang meja dengan tatapan kasihan. Melihat memar yang menghiasi wajahnya berkat tamparan sang ayah.

"Jadi, Sakura… Aku minta maaf, atas semuanya," ucap Naruto tulus.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan untukku tidak memaafkanmu."

"Terima kasih. Aku senang mendengarnya. Semoga kau bahagia dengan orang yang kau cintai, Sakura." Naruto melempar senyum ke arah Sakura.

"Tentu. Kita akan bahagia."

Setelah permintaan maaf Naruto yang diterima oleh Sakura, mereka lalu memutuskan untuk makan malam bersama untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Naruto dan Sakura sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing, hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang mendominasi sampai tiba-tiba Sakura merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

**From: Sasuke**

**Bisa ke Restoran Yamazaki, ada yang ingin kubicarakan.**

Gadis musim semi itu terdiam cukup lama setelah menerima pesan dari lelaki bernama Sasuke. Hal itu tentu membuat Naruto menghentikan acara makannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tapi sepertinya aku harus pergi," ucap Sakura.

Akhir-akhir ini Sakura sering mengabaikan Sasuke karena dia menyadari stastusnya yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik orang lain. Jauh dari itu, dia juga merasa tersisih dengan kehadiran seorang wanita berambut merah yang entah siapa namanya. Padahal Sakura tak tahu persis siapa wanita itu, tapi melihatnya berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke saja sudah membuatnya tidak suka.

"Oh, baiklah. Tidak masalah," jawab Naruto sambil memamerkan cengirannya.

Dan setelah itu Sakura beranjak, meninggalkan Naruto yang duduk di meja itu sendirian. Gadis beriris teduh itu berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan lekas mengendarainya menuju tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Haruno Sakura melangkah menuju pintu masuk Restoran Yamazaki. Ketika sudah sampai di dalam, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai irisnya menangkap sosok bersurai _dark blue_ yang tengah terduduk di meja dengan nomor tiga belas.

Dengan ragu tapi pasti, Sakura mulai berjalan menghampiri meja Sasuke. Sungguh, malam ini Sakura tampak sangat menawan dengan _mini dress _toscalengan panjang, rambutnya dibiarkan terurai dengan pita kecil yang senada dengan bajunya. Maklum, Sakura mengira dirinya akan makan malam bersama calon suaminya, jadi dia berdandan semaksimal mungkin demi orang tuanya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang. Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku," ucap Sasuke datar setelah Sakura duduk di seberangnya. Hanya meja bundar yang memisahkan keduanya.

"Maafkan aku. Sesuatu membuatku harus melakukan ini," balas Sakura seraya memalingkan wajah. Suasana di antara mereka berdua menjadi canggung seketika.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Karena calon suamimu?"

"Kau tahu?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Lucu kau bertanya."

Sakura bersumpah demi apapun di dunia ini, untuk saat ini Sakura merasa sangat kecil di hadapan Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" alibi Sakura. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan pada alasan untuk apa dirinya duduk di sini.

"Kita masih menunggu seseorang," sahut Sasuke. "Oh ya, kau cantik."

Semburat merah tipis langsung menghiasi pipi Sakura. "Aku anggap itu pujian."

Tak perlu waktu lama dan seseorang tampak muncul dari pintu masuk restoran, ia menghampiri meja Sasuke dan Sakura dengan senyum yang terpatri di wajahnya. Begitu sosok itu sudah dekat, Sasuke kemudian berdiri dan mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. Kalimat yang mampu membuat Sakura mematung di tempat–tak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Sakura, kenalkan dia Karin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Fiuhh, akhirnya selesai juga chapter 4! Mulai chapter ini dan seterusnya akan fokus ke hubungan SasuSaku ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih buat semua readers :)**

**NururuFauziaa:** Author juga bertanya-tanya, kapan ya aku kayak mereka? #Plak

**Eagle onyx:** SasuSaku mulai chapter 4 dan seterusnya. Sebenernya itu pertama kali ikut BTC jadi kalau ngga menang pun juga tak apa, hehehe XD

**iachan. iachan:** Iyaa ini udah update ya :)

**Eysha CherryBlossom:** Hubungan SasuSaku mulai di chapter ini dan seterusnya ya :)

haruchan: Hahaha, entar deh dipikirin tentang Itako XD

**annisa. alzedy:** Hehehe, ngga papa. Umm, ini udah update ya :)

**Ah Rin:** Sebenernya author ngga ngerti bisa manjangin words atau engga soalnya update seminggu sekali udah susah. Tapi bakal diusahain deh :)

**Sano Sasano:** Hehehe, iya soalnya chapter kemarin spesial SaiIno XD Semoga mulai chapter 4 SasuSaku-nya mulai kerasa ya :)

**Hye Ra:** Ini udah lanjut ya :)

vanny-chan: Salam kenal juga, ini udah lanjut ya :)

**CherrySand1:** Yahh, nanti diusahakan agar endingnya memuaskan deh. Entah happy end atau sad end :D

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


	5. Chapter 5: Today The Love Begin

"_Sakura, kenalkan dia Karin."_

"_Kenalkan dia Karin."_

"_Dia Karin."_

Ucapan Sasuke langsung ternginang-ngiang di benak Sakura. Detik itu juga, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepala gadis musim semi itu.

Untuk apa wanita bernama Karin itu ikut kemari?

Ada hubungan apa antara Sasuke dengan Karin?

Apakah Karin ada 'seseorang' yang dimaksud Sasuke?

Itulah beberapa pertanyaan dari puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin sekali Sakura ketahui jawabannya. Dirinya semakin memanas ketika wanita itu mulai mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud untuk mengajak Sakura bersalaman.

"Karin, dia Sakura," ucap Sasuke memperkenalkan.

Sakura tersenyum–walau dipaksakan dan menyambut uluran tangan Karin. Tak disangka wanita berambut merah itu membalas senyum Sakura dan entah kenapa itu malah memuakkan untuk Sakura.

Tanpa ada yang meminta, Karin kemudian duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Hal yang membuat Sakura semakin tak habis pikir. Apa kau cemburu, Haruno Sakura?

"Kau terlambat, Asisten."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

July 18th, 2014

**.**

**.**

**.**

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair: Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING: Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 5: Today The Love Begin

Hah? Asisten?

Sakura terdiam, mencoba mencerna kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan baik dan tidak salah dengar saat Sasuke memanggil Karin dengan sebutan asisten.

"Hehehe, maaf." Karin berucap seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hn, itu tidak penting," sahut Sasuke dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau benar. Oh, ini Sakura yang kau ceritakan itu, ya? Manis sekali," ungkap wanita bermata empat itu tiba-tiba. Sasuke melemparkan _death glare_ pada Karin. Memerintahkan pada Karin untuk berhenti mengatakan hal yang tidak penting.

Gadis beriris teduh itu hanya bisa terdiam, ia tak mengerti harus memasang ekspresi seperti apa dalam keadaan seperti ini. Akhirnya dia memilih diam walaupun bingung dengan interaksi Sasuke dan Karin yang tidak jelas arahnya.

"Baiklah, aku diam. Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."

Sasuke menoleh pada Karin dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis sampai tak ada yang menyadarinya.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sekenanya.

Sakura yang awalnya menundukkan wajahnya perlahan mendongak dan mendapati Sasuke tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm?"

"Aku tahu ini memang terlalu cepat, tapi…" Jeda sejenak untuk Sasuke mengambil sesuatu dari balik saku celananya. "Bertunanganlah denganku."

"…"

Tunggu! Apa barusan Sasuke secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dia menginginkan Sakura?

Melihat Sakura yang terus terdiam tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan menjawab membuat Sasuke dan Karin saling bertukar pandangan.

"Sakura, aku serius dan aku tidak main-main. Aku bawa asistenku agar menjadi saksi bahwa kita telah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih," ucap Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Inilah seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Dia bahkan mengerti bahwa Sakura tengah dijodohkan dengan laki-laki lain, namun ia tidak peduli. Jika Uchiha menginginkan sesuatu, maka mereka harus mendapatkannya.

"Jadi wanita ini adalah asistenmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap lurus _onyx _Sasuke.

"Hn, memang kenapa?"

Demi apapun di dunia ini, Sakura merasa sangat jahat sudah berpikir yang aneh-aneh tentang Karin sejak dirinya melihat Sasuke dan Karin di _mall_ tempo hari.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sakura seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin.

"Minta maaf? Untuk apa?" tanya Karin tak mengerti.

"Kemarin aku sempat berpikir yang tidak-tidak saat melihatmu dengan Sasuke di _mall_, aku… aku…" Dan tiba-tiba Sakura jadi kesulitan mengucapkan kalimat yang ingin diungkapkannya.

Karin tertawa renyah. "Hahaha, dia lucu sekali, Sasuke. Kau lihat, dia cemburu padaku."

"Hn, cemburu?" ulang Sasuke.

Untuk saat ini saja, Sakura sangat malu. Malu pada dirinya sendiri dan malu mengingat kalimat Sasuke yang memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Itu berarti Sasuke mencintainya, bukan? Sakura merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas.

"Sakura, aku tak peduli jika kau akan dijodohkan. Kau harus menjadi kekasihku," ucap Sasuke penuh penekanan.

Sakura hanya bisa terus terdiam dengan air mata yang mulai bergumul di sudut matanya ketika Sasuke mengeluarkan cincin perak indah dari sebuah kotak beludru dan mulai menyematkannya di jari manis Sakura. Entah mengapa, dia tak kuasa untuk menolak hal itu.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun. Aku mau." Kalimat itu langsung saja meluncur dari mulut Sakura diiringi dengan senyum manisnya yang merekah. Mendengar itu, Uchiha bungsu ikut tersenyum walaupun sangat tipis.

Di tengah pasangan kekasih baru yang sedang saling menatap penuh arti, Karin tersenyum singkat dan akhirnya berdehem. "Ehm… karena urusanku di sini sudah selesai, aku mau pamit. Aku juga ada janji kencan dengan Suigetsu."

"Hn, pergilah," jawab Sasuke cepat. Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Semoga kalian bahagia." Itulah kalimat terakhir dari Karin yang masih terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sakura, katakan padaku bahwa kau akan membatalkan perjodohan itu," ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah membatalkannya, Sasuke-kun."

"Terima kasih, Sakura."

Setelah itu, sebuah kecupan hangat mendarat di kening Sakura.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia telah berdiri di hadapan kekasihnya. Melihat Sakura yang mengangguk, tanpa ragu Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan mempersilakan Sakura duduk di sebelah bangku pengemudi.

Malam ini pasangan kekasih itu berencana untuk berkunjung ke rumah si gadis. Hari terakhir Sakura pulang ke rumah adalah saat makan malam bersama keluarga Uzumaki dan itu sudah cukup lama. Sembari melepas rindu pada kedua orang tuanya, Sakura juga bermaksud memperkenalkan Sasuke yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Bagaimanapun juga orang tuanya itu pasti masih kecewa dengan perjodohan yang gagal itu, memperkenalkan lelaki biru dongker itu bisa membuat keadaan lebih baik.

"Ya, aku sudah siap, Sasuke-kun." Dengan anggun Sakura masuk ke mobil dan duduk di dalamnya.

Setelah Sasuke menutup kembali pintu mobilnya, lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu lalu berjalan menuju bangku pengemudi. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan melaju membelah jalanan ramai Tokyo di malam hari.

Jalanan Tokyo pada malam hari memang terbilang ramai, banyak yang berlalu lalang di pinggir jalan mulai dari muda-mudi yang merajut kasih sampai pasangan suami istri yang terlihat bersama buah hatinya. Sakura lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela di mana dia bisa melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu yang menerangi sepanjang jalan serta pemandangan lain yang jauh lebih indah karena dia tahu Sasuke akan diam jika sedang berurusan dengan kemudinya.

Gadis musim semi itu melirik kekasihnya dalam diam. Entah kenapa, Sakura tidak tahu, kenapa dia bisa menerima pemuda di sampingnya ini untuk menemani menjadi kekasihnya. Seingatnya, dulu dia adalah perempuan yang susah jatuh cinta dan hanya menunggu sosok misterius dari masa lalu.

Untuk kali ini saja, dia ingin menikmati masa indahnya bersama Sasuke dan melupakan sejenak tentang dia yang sempat hadir di masa lalunya. Lucu memang, tapi itulah yang diinginkan Haruno Sakura.

Hanya perlu beberapa menit perjalanan dan mobil _Porsche_ hitam milik Uchiha Sasuke berhenti tepat di halaman kediaman Haruno. Tanpa menunggu Sasuke membukakan pintu untuknya–Sakura tidak terlalu yakin Sasuke akan melakukan hal itu, Sakura langsung turun dari mobil dan membenarkan roknya yang sedikit kusut.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo masuk," ajak Sakura seraya tersenyum renyah. Semakin tidak sabar mengenalkan Sasuke pada orang tuanya.

Bicara mengenai hubungan mereka, awak media belum mengetahui jika Sasuke dan Sakura sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sakura sendiri yang meminta Sasuke untuk merahasiakannya untuk sementara waktu. Meski tanpa alasan yang jelas, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak keinginan gadisnya itu.

Sasuke hampir saja mengangguk dengan ajakan Sakura sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan adanya panggilan yang masuk.

"Sakura, kau masuk duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul," ucap Sasuke kemudian. Ia mengerti Sakura ingin segera bertemu orang tuanya. Setelah Sakura mengiyakan ucapannya dan mulai melangkah memasuki rumahnya, Sasuke lalu menerima panggilan yang masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke setelah memencet tombol hijau.

"…"

"Aku ambil," jawab Sasuke cepat. Ia baru saja menerima kabar bahwa dirinya sekali lagi mendapat tawaran untuk membintangi suatu film layar lebar oleh sutradara terkenal.

"…"

"Hn."

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sasuke memutuskan panggilan telepon dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama rumah kekasihnya itu.

Lelaki beriris sekelam jelaga itu hampir saja masuk ke dalam ruangan di mana saat ini Sakura dan ibunya sedang bercakap-cakap sampai pendengarannya menangkap obrolan ibu dan anak itu.

"Sakura, tumben sekali kamu berkunjung ke sini," ucap Mebuki. Ibu satu anak ini tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut bahagianya ketika mengetahui putri tunggalnya datang berkujung.

"Sakura sedang ada waktu luang, kaa-san. Oh ya, tou-san di mana?" tanya Sakura seraya melongok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sang ayah.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Tou-san ada di dalam, kaa-san sudah menyuruh tou-san untuk turun, mungkin sebentar lagi."

Gadis musim semi itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum. Sempat terjadi keheningan sesaat, namun Mebuki memecahkannya.

"Maafkan kaa-san dan tou-san tentang perjodohan kemarin," ujar Mebuki sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Sesaat merasa bersalah di depan anaknya.

Sakura tersenyum getir menanggapinya. "Tidak usah dipikirkan, kaa-san. Sakura tidak apa-apa kok. Justru Sakura ingin membawa kabar bahagia."

Mendengar nada suara anaknya yang menjadi lebih riang mau tak mau membuat Nyonya Haruno itu mengangkat kepalanya. "Kabar gembira apa, anakku?"

"Aku ingin mengenalkan kaa-san dan tou-san pada seseorang, dia kekasihku," ucap Sakura tanpa keraguan.

Diam-diam senyum tipis mengembang ketika Uchiha bungsu itu mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Namun ia masih ingin berdiri di sini dan menantikan kelanjutan percakapan mereka.

"Begitu rupanya. Di mana laki-laki itu, Sakura?" tanya Mebuki penasaran.

"Dia sedang mengangkat telepon di luar, sebentar lagi pasti datang," jawab Sakura yakin.

"Kekasihmu ini pasti pembisnis yang sukses, ya."

Perkataan terakhir dari ibu tersayangnya ini sukses membuat Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sedangkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sana mulai menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Bukan, dia seorang aktor," balas Sakura jujur.

Mebuki mengernyit pelan. "Aktor? Sakura, maaf tapi kaa-san senang jika kamu kelak memiliki suami seorang pembisnis, bukan aktor," ucap Mebuki dengan penuh penekanan.

"Kaa-san, bisa kecilkan suara? Bagaimana jika kekasihku mendengarnya," ucap Sakura panik.

Terlambat.

Hanya kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan peristiwa pada detik ini. Sasuke sudah mendengar semuanya. Ia mengerti bagaimana ibu Sakura tidak menyukai profesinya yang berkecimpung di dunia hiburan sebagai aktor. Secara tidak langsung ibunya juga menentang hubungan Sakura dengannya. Untuk itu, Sasuke tahu betul apa yang harus dia lakukan saat ini.

Sasuke lalu merogoh ponselnya dan mengetikkan pesan yang kemudian dia kirim pada Sakura.

"Maaf," ucap Sasuke pelan dan langsung meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju mobilnya, masuk ke dalam dan menghidupkan mesinnya. Hingga akhirnya sosok bersurai biru dongker itu resmi meninggalkan halaman kediaman Haruno.

Sedangkan Sakura yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan ibunya hanya bisa menatap khawatir ambang pintu setelah dirinya mendengar deru mobil yang semakin lama semakin jauh. Ia meraih ponselnya, mendapati Sasuke yang mengirimkan pesan untuknya.

**From: Sasuke**

**Sakura, aku ada urusan. Lain kali saja.**

Sakura menghela napas pendek. Untuk sementara ini dia bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya dia berpikir bahwa Sasuke harus pergi mendadak setelah mengangkat telepon tadi. Dan… dia juga berharap penuh kekasihnya tidak mendengar percakapannya dengan ibunya.

Jika laki-laki itu mendengarnya, sudah dipastikan dia pasti akan tersinggung. Lagipula seperti malam ini bukan malam yang tepat. Sakura akan mencari hari yang tepat untuk pertemuan Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya. Setelah semuanya sudah lebih baik tentunya.

"Aku akan memperjuangkanmu, Sasuke-kun…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue  
**

* * *

**A/N: Umm, chapter 5 telat update, hehehe. Maaf yaa, author yang hari ini berulang tahun sangat sibuk. Bukan karena ulang tahun tapi karena kegiatan pasca MOS, yaitu pesantren kilat. #curhat#digampar. Udah deh itu aja, makasih untuk semua yang sudah review di chapter sebelumnya :)**

**Eagle Onyx: **Masa Sasuke sandiwara juga, mainstream dong XD Iyaa, yang penting udah berusaha. Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**Nururu Fauziaa: **Kok banyak yang mikir Sasuke bakal drama kayak SaiIno sih? Entar aku bantuin juga ya mukul Sasuke XD

**marukocan:** Kyaa, gomen pendek :( Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**ikhsani. ramadhanti: **Iyaa, ngga papa. Hmm, kalau Naruto dipasangkan dengan Hinata, karakter Hinata kurang cocok. Jadi Naruto sama Shion :3 Hehehe, udah ketahuan kan siapa itu Karin? Ini udah update, maaf ngga bisa kilat :(

**CherrySand1:** Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**Eysha CherryBlossom: **Karin? Umm, dia asistennya Sasuke, ngga lebih :)

**sudoer. arekndapblekputrakeramat:** Kyaa, maaf ngga bisa panjangin, updatenya harus seminggu sekali sih :3

**Miss Choshi:** Tenang un, Karin hanya sekedar manager kok XD Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

**annisa. alzedy:** Karin? Cuma asistennya Sasuke, ngga lebih. Ini udah lanjut yaa :)

Adit: Ini udah lanjut yaa. Rencana happy ending kok :)

**Btw, barusan author publish fict untuk BTC IV judulnya ****_Creepy Diary_****, kalau berkenan silakan mampir dan tinggalkan review XD**

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


	6. Chapter 6: Endless Bond

BRAK

Pemuda berwajah tampan itu tampak tidak dalam keadaan hati yang baik. Itu ditandai dengan dirinya yang memasuki ruangan Kabuto tanpa mengetuk terlebih dulu, pintunya dibuka dengan keras pula. Menyebabkan Kabuto yang sedang berkutat dengan laptopnya mau tak mau akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati salah satu anak emasnya.

"Ah, Sasuke. Ada apa kau kemari?" tanya Kabuto sambil melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Kabuto. Aku keluar dari V-Burn Management," ucap Sasuke tanpa keraguan.

Kabuto tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kagetnya ketika tiba-tiba Sasuke menyatakan keluar dari _management_ miliknya. Suasana di dalam ruangan yang cukup luas itu mendadak menegang. Kabuto tahu betul bahwa Sasuke sudah cukup nyaman dengan menjadi salah satu aktor di V-Burn Management.

Lantas apa yang menjadi penyebabnya?

"Apa yang menyebabkanmu membuat keputusan tergesa-gesa seperti ini, Sasuke?" tanya Kabuto menyelidik.

"…"

Sasuke terdiam, dia hanya mendesah pelan dan membuang mukanya. Mengerti Sasuke tidak akan menjawab, Kabuto pun melanjutkan.

"Apa pun alasanmu, coba pikirkan sekali lagi. Kontrakmu, iklanmu, film layar lebarmu, bagaimana dengan itu semua? Apa kau mau membayar denda yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit?" tanya Kabuto kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus keluar dari _management_ ini, itu saja," jawab Sasuke seadanya.

Dengan penuh kesabaran laki-laki berambut perak itu berjalan menghampiri Sasuke dan memegang kedua bahunya diiringi senyum.

"Sasuke, kumohon pikirkan sekali lagi," ucap Kabuto dengan pelan.

Namun Kabuto seharusnya sadar bahwa dia sedang berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke memiliki sifat yang berbeda, dingin di luar dan tegas. Jika ia berkata 'A' hasilnya harus pun harus 'A' tidak boleh 'B' 'C' 'D' dan sebagainya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melepaskan tangan Kabuto dari kedua bahunya.

"Aku sudah tidak punya urusan di sini. Permisi."

"Sasu─Sial! Apa yang dipikirkan dia, eh?"

Meja besar di sampingnya lah yang menjadi korban kekesalannya. Kabuto menendang meja itu dengan brutal sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Yakushi Kabuto sudah tidak bisa lagi mencegah lelaki berambut biru dongker itu. Sasuke sudah pergi meninggalkan gedung V-Burn Management.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Qamara Risa Li Atoda**

A Naruto FanFiction

August 5th, 2014

.

.

.

**LOVE IS MEMORY OR MYSTERY?**

**Main Pair : Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura**

**Rated: T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Family**

**WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OC (Original Character), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 7: Endless Bond

Suasana pagi menjelang siang di kota metropolitan New York tampak sangat ramai dengan berbagai aktivitas penduduknya. Gedung-gedung pencakar langit berdiri kokoh dengan angkuhnya. Sementara itu, sosok laki-laki yang sudah berumur tengah sibuk berkutat dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya, pena di tangan kanannya, dan telepon di tangan kirinya. Benar-benar pembisnis yang sukses.

"Bawa semua dokumen penting yang harus aku tanda tangani secepatnya ke ruangan. Lalu pastikan rapat siang nanti dengan _client _sudah dipersiapkan dengan baik."

[Pemirsa, bisa dilihat bahwa ratusan penggemar aktor terkenal Uchiha Sasuke tampak sedang mengerumuni gerbang V-Burn Management untuk memastikan tentang kabar burung yang menyatakan sang aktor akan…]

"Shizune, tolong atur semuanya."

Laki-laki yang usianya hampir berkepala lima itu langsung memutuskan sambungan teleponnya ketika pendengarannya tak sengaja mendengar berita di televisi ruangannya yang cukup mengejutkan. Ini terkait tentang putra bungsunya.

[…mengundurkan diri dari V-Burn Management dengan alasan yang belum jelas. Tekait kontrak dengan management, iklan, layar lebar dan juga yang lainnya, bisa dipastikan Uchiha Sasuke akan membayar denda yang tidak sedikit menyinggung pengunduran dirinya. Sampai saat ini─]

Klik

Fugaku mematikan televisi itu dan meraih ponselnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan berita mengenai Sasuke yang menyatakan akan keluar dari V-Burn Management. Meskipun kabar ini belum jelas, setidaknya Fugaku bisa sedikit bernapas lega barang semenit. Mungkin saja Sasuke akan menghentikan pekerjaannya sebagai aktor, bukan?

Tak ada salahnya berharap. Biarkan Uchiha Fugaku berharap selagi dia bisa.

Tapi sisi buruknya, berita ini bisa mengganggu hubungan perusahaannya dengan perusahaan lain. Maka secepatnya dia harus mengambil sebuah tindakan.

"Shizune, setelah rapat selesai aku dan Nyonya Uchiha akan melakukan penerbangan ke Jepang. Tolong urus semua persiapan keberangkatan kami."

Bersiap-siaplah, Sasuke. Kau akan mendapat kejutan.

**#  
.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

_The number you're calling is not active or out of coverage area, please try again in a few minutes…_

Gadis bernama sama dengan bunga kebanggan Jepang itu mendesah pelan ketika sambungan teleponnya sekali lagi tidak diangkat oleh orang yang dia hubungi. Sepertinya terhitung sejak pertemuan terakhir keduanya, laki-laki itu tidak pernah menghubunginya lagi entah atas dasar apa. Yang jelas Sakura sudah mengiriminya pesan berkali-kali dan meneleponnya puluhan kali. Ia juga mengirim _e-mail_ sebanyak empat kali, tapi hasilnya nihil.

"Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Angkat teleponku," gumam Sakura sambil terus mencoba menghubungi kekasihnya.

Untuk saat ini Sakura sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Terlebih saat dia melihat berita yang cukup mengejutkan datang dari kekasihnya di layar kaca. Cukup aneh memang mengetahui Sasuke akan keluar dari V-Burn Management, mengingat sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita memiliki masalah mengenai pekerjaannya pada Sakura sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana, Sakura? Apa pacarmu sudah bisa dihubungi?" tanya Ino menimpali.

Sakura menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Belum," sahut Sakura gelisah.

"Sudah coba menghubunginya lewat _e-mail_?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak dibalas," jawab Sakura seraya menundukkan wajahnya. "Aku khawatir padanya, Ino."

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan," ucap Ino sambil mengelus punggung Sakura. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada sahabat merah mudanya.

"Aku takut," ujar Sakura gelisah. Dia lalu memeluk sahabat pirangnya dengan erat seakan membagi ketakutan yang dia rasakan kini.

"Tenang, Sakura. Aku janji, aku dan Sai akan membantumu mencari pacarmu. Jangan menangis, _okay_?"

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Berita tentang Sasuke yang menyatakan akan keluar dari V-Burn Management sudah ditayangkan seluruh media televisi namun tanpa adanya bukti yang jelas. Sasuke tidak muncul di depan awak media barang untuk mengklarifikasikan kebenaran atau kebohongan atas beredarnya kabar itu. Seolah-olah dia di sini sudah pasrah dengan semuanya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut _dark blue_ itu malah mengurung dirinya di rumah. Ia merebahkan dirinya di sofa dan menonton acara televisi yang penuh dengan berita simpang siur dirinya.

"Cih, aku bisa gila," umpat Sasuke seraya bangkit dari posisi rebahannya. Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Haruno Sakura.

Ya, itulah alasan yang kuat kenapa Sasuke kini berada di sini. Berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Bukannya malah membintangi iklan atau film layar lebar.

Ia ingat betul bagaimana ia merasa terbuang ketika mendengar ibu Sakura yang menyatakan menolaknya karena profesi yang dianutnya. Ia juga ingat betul bagaimana dia membuat keputusan untuk berhenti menjadi seorang aktor dan memulai pekerjaan yang selama ini diwariskan oleh keluarga besarnya. Menjadi seorang pembisnis.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka, semuanya tak semudah apa yang ia bayangkan. Ia merasa berat hati melihat ratusan atau bahkan ribuan penggemarnya yang bertanya, berteriak, mendesak untuk mengetahui kebenaran keputusannya.

Singkat kata, Sasuke tidak sedang dalam keadaan yang baik. Mungkin baru kali ini dia merasa benar-benar harus memutuskan. Ya, baru kali ini.

CKIT

Suara mobil yang berhenti samar-samar tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke. Ia berdecak sebal menanggapinya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengatakan dengan baik-baik pada _security_ agar tidak membiarkan siapa pun masuk ke dalam halaman atau rumahnya. Ia sama sekali tidak _mood _menjawab pertanyaan memuakkan yang dilontarkan para wartawan yang haus akan informasi.

CKLEK

Tadi suara mobil berhenti, sekarang pintu depan terbuka. Sebenarnya siapa orang yang datang. Jika orang itu bisa masuk melewati gerbang dengan mudah dan memiliki kunci rumahnya, berarti tidak salah lagi. Dia pasti adalah─

"Fugaku, lama sekali kita tidak pulang," ucap wanita paruh baya ketika berdiri di ambang pintu kediaman Uchiha.

"Kau benar, Mikoto. Bisnis membuat kita lupa pulang ke rumah," sahut seorang lelaki di sampingnya yang tercatat sebagai suaminya.

"Tou-san? Kaa-san?" panggil Sasuke tak percaya.

Seingatnya ia tidak mendapat kabar apa pun bahwa orang tuanya akan pulang. Sejurus kemudian, Mikoto mendekati Sasuke dan memeluk putra bungsunya.

"Kaa-san rindu padamu, Sasuke," ucap Mikoto tulus. Sedangkan Fugaku langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mikoto lalu mengkuti, duduk di samping suaminya.

Melihat ayahnya yang seakan mengisyaratkan duduklah-ayah-ingin-bicara-serius-denganmu membuat Sasuke akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menatap lurus sang ayah.

"Sasuke, apa maksud dari berita yang menyebar di televisi?" tanya Fugaku tegas. Ia menatap anak bungsunya yang tampak tidak ingin menjawab.

"…"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya. Ia tidak yakin dengan jawabannya. Jika dia menjawab dia ingin menjadi pembisnis seperti ayahnya, apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya?

Membayangkan betapa sulitnya menghindari nafsu para wartawan yang haus akan informasi saja membuat kepalanya pening seketika.

"Tou-san datang jauh-jauh dari Amerika bukan untuk melihatmu memasang tampang seperti itu!" ucap Fugaku dengan nada membentak.

Mikoto yang duduk di samping Fugaku hanya bisa memandang cemas anaknya. Dia hanya bisa berdoa agar Sasuke bersedia membuka mulut dan menjawab. Atau kalau tidak, Fugaku benar-benar bisa marah. Mikoto tahu, Fugaku sangat benci diabaikan.

"Sasuke, jawab pertanyaan ayahmu," pinta Mikoto dengan nada lembut seraya melemparkan pandangannya pada sosok di seberang meja.

Laki-laki beriris kelam itu terdiam. Ia masih tenang di dalam pikirannya. Tangannya perlahan mengepal. Terus mengepal, sangat erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Jika aku menjawab aku ingin berhenti menjadi aktor dan memulai karir sebagai seorang pembisnis, apa aku salah?"

Mendengar pertanyaan putranya membuat seulas senyum tipis terpatri di wajah tegas Fugaku. Mikoto juga tidak bisa menahan bibirnya agar tidak melengkung ke bawah.

"Itu baru anakku."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis─sangat tipis lalu mengangguk. Entah kenapa, sepertinya baru detik ini dia merasa memiliki seorang ayah yang mengakuinya.

"Tou-san harus tahu, ini semua karena seorang gadis yang aku cintai."

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Sosok laki-laki itu mendecih seraya melepaskan kacatamata hitamnya. Padahal dia sudah menyamar habis-habisan agar perjalanannya dari rumah sampai V-Burn Management berjalan mulus. Tapi apa yang terjadi, beberapa penggemar dan sejumlah wartawan tetap mengenalinya. Beruntung _security_ akhirnya mengawalnya dengan baik hingga dia selamat sampai di depan pintu ruang kebesaran Yakushi Kabuto.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk," sahut suara dari dalam.

Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan Kabuto. Dia menghadap pada sang pemilik V-Burn Management.

"Kau kemari tidak untuk membatalkan niatmu keluar dari _management_ milikku, bukan?" tanya Kabuto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya yang semula berfokus pada laptop kini berfokus pada Sasuke yang duduk di seberangnya.

"Tidak sama sekali," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jadi kau sudah sangat yakin dengan keputusanmu itu?"

Kabuto kembali bertanya. Tangannya tergerak mengambil sebuah map berisikan beberapa lembar kertas yang ia taruh di laci mejanya.

"Begitulah," balas Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajah ke sembarang arah.

Jujur saja, mendengar Kabuto yang seakan meremehkan keputusannya membuatnya muak dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini.

"Baiklah, kau bisa baca ini. Berkas ini berisi tentang denda yang harus kau bayar karena pembatalan kontrak yang kau lakukan," ujar Kabuto sambil menyerahkan map biru pada Sasuke.

Laki-laki berambut model _raven_ itu menerima map yang diberikan Kabuto dan membukanya. Keseluruhan denda yang harus dia bayar karena pembatalan kontrak mau tak mau membuatnya kaget. Bahkan jumlah tabungannya selama ini tidak akan cukup untuk membayarnya.

"Jumlah denda itu sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sudah disepakati saat kau menanda tangani kontrak. Kurasa kau tidak bodoh dan tahu akan hal ini. Itulah sebabnya aku mengatakan padamu, coba pertimbangkan sekali lagi."

"Keputusanku sudah─"

BRAK

Sasuke tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya ketika tiba-tiba satu-satunyanya pintu di ruangan itu terbuka dengan brutal. Menampakkan sosok gadis bersurai merah muda yang ternyata merupakan pelakunya.

"Sasuke-kun, kumohon jangan lakukan itu!" ucap gadis itu─Sakura sembari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Sakura? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke ketika Sakura sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N: Kyaa, udah hampir sebulan ngga diupdate. Readers pasti ngira fict ini udah end ya? Maaf karena di chapter sebelumnya sempat terjadi salah ketik dimana yg seharusnya 'TBC' aku tulis 'FIN'. Seriously, aku ngga akan bikin ending yg ngegantung. Dan untuk fict ini, aku memutuskan untuk membut happy ending. Aku ngga bisa mastiin sampai berapa chapter, tapi aku janji ngga akan lebih dari 10 chapter :) Dan aku juga mau ngabarin kalok aku mau hiatus dalam jangka waktu yg ngga ditentukan, jadi maaf kalok fict ini update-nya ngaret :(**

**Eagle onyx:** Maaf ya, sebenernya fict itu belum end, aku salah ketik aja. Semoga kamu mau baca chapter lanjutannya :)

**ikhsani. ramadhanti:** Maaf ya, kemarin aku salah ketik. Tenang aja, fict ini bakal happy ending kok :)

**Febri Feven:** Maaf ya, kemarin aku salah ketik. Di chapter ini masih lanjutannya, bukan epilog :)

**NururuFauziaa:** Hiks, maaf ya membuat Sasuke seperti ini :( Untunglah di mosku ngga ada seperti itu. Tapi tanpa ada seperti itu aku udah stress #malahcurcol.

**Eysha CherryBlossom:** Iya nih, semoga orang tua Sakura merestui hubungan mereka :)

Guest: Hehehe, ini udah update ya :)

**annisa. alzedy:** Hubungan mereka udah terjawab yaa di chapter ini :)

**Btw, aku mau ngabarin nih. Aku baru aja publish dua fict SasuSaku semua. Endingnya sih happy end, judulnya **_**'Unpredictable'**_** sama **_**'Selfie'**_**. Baca dengan bijak yaa, itu ada yg rating M. Kalau berkenan tinggalkan review XD **

**Mind to REVIEW?**

**Regards,**

**Qamara Risa Li Atoda**


End file.
